


The Twelve Days Of Christmas (Homeland Style)

by Bwg71



Category: Homeland
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fun, Gen, S5CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwg71/pseuds/Bwg71
Summary: Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn communityMerry Christmas everyone, just a silly little ditty, from a non-writerA little gift to the lovely LJ / A03 ladies...





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can hear the song in your head as you read... Think yourself lucky I  
> didn't record myself singing it and post that way... Then you'd REALLY be sorry!
> 
> And to whoever gave me the 14th, did you realise that was 12 days until Christmas?  
> It's SOOO tempting to post a chapter a day, ending on Christmas Day.... I still just might!

On the first day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

a trash prince in a dumpster.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community

On the second day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can hear the song in your head as you read... Think yourself lucky I  
> didn't record myself singing it and post that way... Then you'd REALLY be sorry!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community

On the third day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only A03 fic in history where the notes and summary are longer than the chapter ;)


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community  
> Merry Christmas everyone, just a silly little ditty, from a non-writer  
> A little gift to the lovely LJ / A03 ladies...

On the fourth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community  
> Merry Christmas everyone, just a silly little ditty, from a non-writer  
> A little gift to the lovely LJ / A03 ladies...

On the fifth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. May your Christmas be one NOT of angst and horror this year xxx


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all :)  
> Your stories and imaginations continue to amaze and entertain me.

On the sixth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May season six inspire you all  
> (And not depress us TOO much)


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community  
> It's getting silly now

On the seventh day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

seven * stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * season five storylines spinning included the following, HOPEFULLY in roughly correct order:
> 
> 1\. carrie's normal life; normal love; atonement
> 
> 2\. quinn, saul and quinning; the letterbox operations and fighting terrorism
> 
> 3\. saul and carrie's relationship, they're now estranged - but what happened?
> 
> 4\. the hacktivists, laura, hellllo numan, leaks and information
> 
> 5\. carrie, alison and the russians: the plot/on the run/solving the mystery/the mole
> 
> 6\. the CIA's operation to control the situation in syria
> 
> 7\. quarrie (at last)
> 
> 8\. quinn, the jihadists and the berlin plot
> 
> 9\. is otto evil? 
> 
> 10\. the carrie + alison backstory
> 
> oh shit, well that's well more than 7 storylines, but who's counting... no wonder this show is so bloddy exhausting! feel free to add any storylines i've missed in the comments :)


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community

On the eighth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

eight seasons, gansa willing;  
seven stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all know what was given on the niiiiiinth day :)


	9. niiiiine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar 'Story' for December 14, LJ carrie_quinn community
> 
> Yep, I HAD to do it

On the niiiiiinth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

niiiiiine days a-wasting;  
eight seasons, gansa willing;  
seven stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :)


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Advent calendar... we're almost there :)

On the tenth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

ten weeks a-weeping;*  
niiiiiine days a-wasting;  
eight seasons, gansa willing;  
seven stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who has written actual REAL stories and there are some real crackers there (pun intended). You are a very talented bunch, and I know whatever horrors season six brings, I will always have the stories that you have all created :) ..... and hopefully you will be inspired by those horrors to keep on righting the wrongs :) Honestly, S6 can't be more horrific and depressing than S5, riiiight....?? 
> 
> * Ten weeks, because;  
> episode 1 lulled us into a false sense of security: that things would ultimately be OK.... that team quarrie would reconnect and kick ass... there was HOPE (but we know now that was a false glimmer.... we should be used to them, they happen all the time on this show)  
> and episode 12... well... because the overriding reaction there was utter disbelief 'what the hell just happened?'... i was too shocked for even weeping after that... just shouting at my television!!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ advent calendar

On the eleventh day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

eleven eps a-griping;*  
ten weeks a-weeping;  
niiiiiine days a-wasting;  
eight seasons, gansa willing;  
seven stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *episode 2 was pretty good - 'classic' homeland: thrilling, exciting, carrie being brilliant again, quinn even had lines :) so no complaints there.... the good ole days.... but know we know it was actually the calm before the storm - even with explosions, car chases, spy games and attempts on notto's (as it appeared at the time) life 
> 
> It's just hit Xmas here, so Merry Christmas everyone :) :) :) Hope you all have a wonderful day.
> 
> Last verse later today :)


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final verse for me in the LJ CQ advent calendar. Thanks for reading :)

Chapter Text

On the twelfth day of Christmas Alex Gansa gave to me

twelve slumbers buggered;  
eleven eps a-griping;  
ten weeks a-weeping;  
niiiiiine days a-wasting;  
eight seasons, gansa willing;  
seven stories spinning;  
six scenes with praying;

season five clusterfuuuuck;

four quinn kills;  
three old men;  
two kick-arse girls;  
and a trash prince in a dumpster.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have trouble getting to sleep after this show... The fact it's on so late here doesn't help of course, but pretty much every episode - and especially all those bloddy season 5 cliffhangers - were not conducive to easy sleep afterwards. 
> 
> Here's hoping they go easy on the cliffhangers in season six. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading my silly song. Merry Christmas to you all xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to every one of you who have entertained me all year, and in the years before. For making the Christmas of Horror / Christmas of Angst bearable. For all your brilliant imaginations. Thankyou :)
> 
> PS - only A03 fic in history where the notes and summary are longer than the chapter ;)


End file.
